


Dreamcatcher

by gardnerhill



Category: Basil of Baker Street Series - Eve Titus, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: Old cases can linger in the mind.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/David Dawson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	Dreamcatcher

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #1, [a YouTube video of a mechanism]

_Gears, towering over them and clanking. Monstrous iron teeth in brainless jaws working to crush all flesh and bone. Felt-covered hammers, building-sized, coming down over and over, ready to pound them into jelly. The two of them were almost out, almost free – claws from behind, living claws, with all the force of mortal hate behind them, tearing open his back. Falling, falling into the grinding steel teeth below –_

_Strong paws seized him from behind. A grip like grappling hooks lifted him back to safety._

Dawson tightened his embrace on his bedmate; Basil's whimpers and twitches quieted back into peaceful sleep.


End file.
